


Speak what your heart you wants to

by tulleofdecember20th



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 1x03 The Asset, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, This is an AU, Ward isn't that much of an asshole, it's a birthday present for my American twensie!, trying to keep the mystery alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulleofdecember20th/pseuds/tulleofdecember20th
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward just can’t keep his feelings hidden anymore. He loves Skye, even though she’s still an unknown variable for him and for SHIELD. Now she’s going in alone to Ian Quinn’s mansion and he’s worried, maybe even more than an S.O. should be about his rookie.</p><p>Canon divergence from a particular scene from 1x03, The Asset. It starts as the original scene and some things are said by Ward that get Skye by surprise. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak what your heart you wants to

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present for Lauren, my American twensie and a fellow Skyeward shipper.  
> Thank you orlissa, nathyfaith and Wesley! The girls helped me being my betas and the guy gave me feedbacks and even created a cover for another playlist. Guys, you are simply the best!

**_“You tell her clearly_ **

**_Speak what your heart you wants to_ **

**_Tell her she's lovely_ **

**_Always tell her the truth_ **

**_When she says she loves you_ **

**_Tell her you love her too”_ **

**_Tell Her You Love Her, Echosmith_ **

 

 

“Now, again, slowly. What’s first?” I ask, aiming the fake gun at Skye. She twists my arm, grabs my wrist and bumps into my chest. So far, she’s doing fine.

“And then?” I wait for her reaction, trying my best to focus on the training, though the sweet smell of vanilla coming out from her soft hair distracts me.

“Then, things are moving too quickly. I’m a proper southern girl, you’ll make me untidy.” She answered me while I rolled my eyes. Of course Skye would find a way to avoid the current situation, just confirming what I had felt about her not being committed to SHIELD. Sighing, I told her the next steps again, “Twist the thumb, pull the barrel”. These were things that she should know by now, I mourned, as I guide her hands.

  
“Ouch.” I heard her say, as she took a step away from me. I already missed her touch.

“You’re gonna die and leave us hanging out to dry, you know that?” I said as I took a few steps from her, trying to think straighter. “You’re going in with no self-defense skills–”

“I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” _Dammit, she didn’t get it!_ She was going in alone at her first field assignment. Should all S.O’s act this way around their rookies, or it’s just me being overprotective of her?

 _Okay, Grant, you need to make her understand._ “You need muscle memory. Fundamentals. The tools to turn yourself–”

“Into a whole bag of tools?” And then she comes forward with another snarky remark. Crap, she’s doesn’t understand what I trying to tell her!

Shaking my head slightly, I took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. “How did you learn computer science without committing yourself to it?” I asked getting closer to her.

“C.S. comes naturally to me. I’m sorry I’m not naturally to whatever you are,” she said shaking her head a little, making me want to run my hands through her beautiful wavy hair.

“You think this came naturally?” I queried as I got closer to her, staring at her warm brown eyes. “I had a brother who beat the crap out of me. Me and my little brother. For nothing. For eating a piece of his birthday cake.” _Delightful, now she looked upset. Can’t you ever do something right, boy?_

“I had to learn to protect us. The way I am trying to protect you. That was my moment. You asked.”

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to push. It’s just that…” She sighed, looking at the ground and walking out of my reach again.

“It’s just what, Skye?” I looked at her, trying to see her eyes, but she kept staring at the floor as she cracked a grin.

“I heard you talking to Coulson at his office about me being on the field, okay? I was about to go talk to AC and then I listened you. Saying that you think I’m not committed to SHIELD, that I don’t listen to you, among other things.”  She breath deeply, her back turned from me, as if protecting herself from my eyes.

“Are you afraid that I won’t be good enough? That I’m only wasting your time?” She asked raising her voice as she turned to look at me, her eyes were watery with unshed tears.

“No, Skye. I never meant for you to hear my conversation with Coulson and-”

“Oh, that’s just great! Because it’s so easy for you to come up with some excuse just to avoid this exact conversation we are about to have, am I right?” Her voice was soft in the end as she muffled a cry, although she wasn’t fast enough to prevent her tears from escaping and almost angrily she rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand.

“I, uh, I just…” I sighed, running a hand through my face. _Dammit! Why was it  so hard for me to said the words that had been playing through my mind for a week, at least?  Maybe since I first laid my eyes on her and she, oh so sarcastically, asked “What’s up?”_

“You just… what exactly, Ward? I thought we had been through this before, with your attempt of being nice with me and all. Well, let’s be honest with ourselves here, it didn’t work out!” Skye fumed at him storming towards the stairs.

I watched her leave glued to the floor for a few seconds before I spring into action. My mind yelled at me _“Move, you idiot! She can’t leave without you telling her you are head over heels madly in love with her! Move!”_

“God dammit, Skye! Can’t you just have some patience with me? It’s not every day that I try to tell an infuriating woman that I’m completely in love with her!” I felt like I had vomit the words at her and between leaving and stopping all together she had turned to look at me as if I had grown a second head.

“I’m sorry, did you just said that you love me?” Skye’s voice sounded like a whisper as she questioned me, standing near the stairs, way too shocked by my sudden revelation.

She arched an eyebrow defiantly at me as a lopsided smile appears on her face, my lips move on it’s own accord smiling brightly at her. “Yes, my dear rookie, you’ve heard just right. I, Grant Ward, whom is a highly trained specialist that can speak six different languages, is very much in love with you.” My feet had taken me towards her and once she was at arms length I extended her my hand. Skye’s tiny hand fit mine perfectly like a puzzle piece and I brought her to the safety of my arms. Her small hands rested on the end of my shirt, while mine rested comfortably on her back.

She lifted her face to meet my eyes and sounding incredibly confused she said, “By the way you were talking to AC today…”

“I’m just worried that you’re going in all by yourself at Quinn’s fundraising.”  Knowing she was about to open her pretty little mouth I continued, “And yes, I know that I said that before, but I should tell that being really protective of people that I care about it’s on my nature, I can’t change that. And yes, I aware I mentioned it before, but I’m quite protective of the people I care about, it’s in my nature. I can’t change that, Skye.”

“Well, when you put that way, I can understand why you felt like you needed to talk to AC about this mission.” She said as leaned in, closing the already small distance between us.

“Look at that, she agrees with me.” I mocked her as I touched my forehead to hers. Skye lifted her face and found my lips, I could feel her warm breath grace my lips, closing my eyes I finally gave into my desire and kissed her softly. Skye’s arms travelled to my neck and her tiny hands ended in my hair, caresing and pulling it gently. I was suddenly lost in her. To be true I wasn’t really willing to break our first kiss so soon but as lost as I was in our moment, my other senses were extremely aware of our surroundings. FitzSimmons voices were coming from the upper floor halfway and that didn’t give us much time.

I pulled back gently and smiled down at her, my heart danced with delight because she had kissed me back. Mesmerized by her beauty and her swollen lips I rapidly whispered at her, “FitzSimmons are coming down, probably going to the lab.”

Skye quickly got the hint, as she pushed me back to the middle of the cargo bay, resuming our previous training positions. I smiled at her impressed by her quick reaction.  _God, I’m so in love with her! And yet, I don’t know much about this girl that drives me insane._

“I didn’t mean to push you.” She said playfully and I could see she was fighting a smile. “But I did managed to take this.” With a smirk she showed me the fake gun that she had taken from my waist bar.

Pulling out my _“hate face”_ , as she had told me once, I answered her. “Getting the gun is one thing. Pulling the trigger, that is another one. Now, again, slowly. What’s first?”

I knew that we needed to talk about would happen next between us, but I assumed that we could keep the façade from FitzSimmons. At least until we finished her training session and then, she would be all mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea when it was already 4 or 5 PM and I tried to finish it before midnight, but it didn't worked that well since it's already past midnight at my local time.  
> P.S.: I'll publish it a playlist too on 8tracks this week!


End file.
